The Gordon Research Conference on Mycotoxins and Phycotoxins offers an international forum for the presentation of cutting-edge research on fungal, algal, and cyanobacterial toxins and the organisms that produce them. This multidisciplinary gathering will encompass the biology, ecology, genetics, chemistry and health effects of these natural hazards. In 2011, the conference will convene at Colby College in Waterville, Maine, June 12 - 17. The goals of the conference are to assemble a critical mass of leading-edge scientists to create an atmosphere for creative thinking to advance knowledge of the complex problems presented by these naturally occurring organisms and toxins. Considerable effort is made to provide opportunities for participants, outstanding scientists and aspiring students alike, to interact in relaxed surroundings that promote the free exchange of ideas on topics vital to the future of research on the societal and environmental impacts of mycotoxins and phycotoxins. The 2011 conference will focus on genetic and environmental regulation of biotoxigenesis, advanced analytical methods, mechanisms of action, exposure assessment, public health impacts and prevention/control. The conference is unique in that it brings together a diverse multidisciplinary group of research scientists and students who are all ultimately focused on solving similar problems--ensuring the health of the environment and the safety and security of the food supply. In addition to the GRC, a Mycotoxins &Phycotoxins Gordon-Kenan Research Seminar (GRS) will take place immediately preceding the GRC (June 11-12). Organized and conducted by graduate students and postdocs, the GRS will enable junior scientists to formally present their work to an audience of peers. These students will subsequently participate in the Mycotoxins and Phycotoxins GRC providing an unmatched opportunity to promote interactions between future researchers and established ones. PUBLIC HEALTH RELEVANCE: Fungal toxins (mycotoxins) and algal toxins (phycotoxins) are a major source of food-borne and water-borne disease in humans, agricultural animals, and wildlife. Safeguarding the public and ecosystem health from the effects of mycotoxins and phycotoxins depends on understanding their toxicology and how, when and why they are produced by fungi and algae. The Gordon Research Conference and Gordon-Kenan Seminar on Mycotoxins and Phycotoxins provide an international forum for the presentation and discussion of frontier scientific research on mycotoxins and phycotoxins that are known to contaminate our food or water supplies.